


Three + One

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Torres Family [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick and Ellie have three boys before they finally have a girl.aka Bishop siblings 2.0





	Three + One

**Author's Note:**

> For anon!

"Son of a _bitch_."  
  
Nick who stood in the bathroom doorway didn't know if he should laugh at his wife's language (usually he was the one cursing), or if he should be freaking out.  
  
"I'm guessing it was positive?"  
  
Ellie glared at him. "This is _your_ fault!"  
  
"What! It was _you_ who wanted to skip using a condom!"  
  
"Yeah well we already have three boys and this one will probably be a boy too because it seems that's all your sperm makes!"  
  
"Says the woman with three brothers."  
  
Ellie huffed.  
  
...Then her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh god we might have another boy!"  
  
Nick cringed as she burst into tears. "Come on Ellie-" He sighed and took the pregnancy test out of her hands, placing it on the counter before pulling her into his arms. "They drive you crazy but you love our boys, and if this one is a boy too- I know you'll love him just the same."  
  
Ellie nodded against his shoulder and sniffled. "Ugh hormones already." She mumbled making him chuckle. "I know I will..I just- I really want a girl."  
  
"I know babe, I know." Nick turned his head, placing a kiss against the side of hers before he smiled into her hair. "Sorry about my sperm."  
  
He grinned as she giggled. Ellie pulled back enough to look at him. "But no matter what this is the last one, you hear me?" She told him with a stern look. "Four kids is enough no matter how much you love me being pregnant, you're not the one growing them and pushing them out."  
  
Nick laughed but nodded. "Then I guess I'll just have to enjoy my pregnant wife as much as I can."  
  
"..Foot massages?"  
  
"Any time you want."  
  
"When I want food at two in the morning?"  
  
"I'll even drive to that store you like that's two hours away."  
  
"Your cologne you love?"  
  
"If it makes you nauseous like the last three times I'll throw out every bottle."  
  
"Classes?"  
  
"I'll go to every one."

"When I have _needs_?"

"Babe..do I really need to answer that? I mean _hello_ you're sexy as hell when pregnant."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Ellie murmured with a giggle, kissing him softly.  
  
Nick kissed her smiling. "Not since last night..and speaking of last night-"  
  
A burst of laughter fell from her lips as he picked her up, carrying her to their bed.  
  
"We have two hours before Tim and Delilah drop the kids off."  
  
Ellie grinned and slid her hands under his shirt. "We shouldn't waste any time then."

* * *

  
  
  
Time seemed to move quickly and before they knew it, it was finally time to find out if they were having a fourth boy or a girl.  
  
They just had to get to the appointment first.  
  
"Come on boys!" Ellie called up the steps. "Gibbs and Jack will be here in a few minutes to pick you up!"  
  
Sounds of loud footsteps met her ears making her roll her eyes. Figures they were getting ready last minute.  
  
Ellie moved back into the kitchen where her youngest Cameron was kicking his legs in the chair humming happily as he ate fruit, the only one of her kids that tended to take after Nick in the food department, unlike the other two who took after her food wise. She always joked that he was Nick's mini-me look wise, he just took after her in personality.  
  
"How's the fruit, Cam?" Ellie asked, ruffling his hair as she passed by him.  
  
Cam swallowed his food before speaking (the only one of her boys that didn't talk with his mouth full, and he was only _three_.) "Yummy Mommy!"  
  
"I'll pack some for you to take with you, make sure Aunt Jack or Grandpa Gibbs puts it in the fridge."  
  
"'Kay!" Cam nodded, head bobbing a few times more than needed before he went back to his fruit, staring off into space as he did looking deep in thought. He was a bit of a daydreamer that one.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Loud footsteps came down the stairs followed by another set. Her middle child Gabriel came speeding in followed by her oldest Tyler.  
  
"Ty took my game!"  
  
"Why would I want your stupid game!"  
  
"Ty!" Ellie scolded. "And Gabe you're going to Gibbs and Jack's, you don't need to bring your game with you anyway."  
  
Gabe pouted. "But mommy it's boring without my game!"  
  
Tyler snickered. "You just think that 'cause you suck at helping with the boats!"  
  
"You _suck_!"  
  
Ellie sighed, rubbing her forehead as the two started arguing. Tyler was always starting an argument, she dreaded when he was a teenager..years ago she wondered what Nick was like as a teenager, and she had a pretty good idea Tyler would give her a front row seat.  
  
"Boys!" Ellie said raising her voice, but neither one listened as their yelling grew. She wasn't even sure what the hell they were fighting about now as they talked over each other.  
  
Cam picked up one of his last five pieces of fruit off his plate, and before Ellie could stop him he threw it at them.  
  
"Cam!" Ellie groaned, grabbing the plate just as he scooped up the rest, tossing the handful at his brothers. "We don't throw food!"  
  
Tyler and Gabe didn't even notice, which she was thankful for, the last thing she needed was for them to yell at Cam which would just end in him crying.  
  
"Hey!" Nick said loudly as he came into the kitchen, a bit of the tone he used on suspects seeping in. Both boys immediately stopped, now glaring at each other. "Your mom doesn't need this today, got it?" Neither of them said anything, making Nick's eyes narrow. "I said, got it?" He said more sternly.  
  
"Yes dad." "Yes daddy." They both mumbled, giving each other one last glare.  
  
Nick nodded. "Good. Tyler go get your shoes, Gabe you can bring a book or something if you're gonna be bored."  
  
"But daddy-"  
  
"Your mom said no game, so no game."  
  
Gabe huffed and stomped up the stairs pouting all the way.  
  
Tyler on the other hand didn't immediately leave, instead he walked over to Ellie and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh." Ellie said in surprise, laughing lightly as she hugged him back. Her eyes watered slightly, he rarely showed affection now that he was getting older. It also didn't help that he was getting _so tall_.  
  
"Sorry mom." He mumbled against her before letting go and taking off up the stairs.  
  
Nick smiled and walked over kissing her forehead, one hand running along her bump gently. Ellie quickly wiped her eyes. She loved knowing behind that troublemaking trying to be a tough boy act was still her soft hearted son.  
  
"Daddy!" Cam grumbled from his seat. Nick turned to him with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry bud, didn't mean to ignore you." Cam held out his arms making Nick chuckle.  
  
He picked him up with an exaggerated groan. "Pretty soon you'll be too big for this." Ellie rolled her eyes, Cam may be too big now for her to carry around but Nick had no problem. Cam giggled and placed the palms of his hands on Nick's face.  
  
Ellie moved around the table to clean up the fruit from the floor while Nick made a face, taking Cam's sticky hands off. He placed Cam on the counter, standing in front of him to make sure he didn't fall as he reached over to wet a piece of paper towel.  
  
"Alright you monkey, let's see those hands." Cam giggled again at the nickname, but listened and held out his hands for Nick to wipe.  
  
She smiled at the scene, it had been almost ten years since she first watched Nick as a father, but the warmth it gave her to see it never faded. Even back when he was adamant about not having kids she knew he'd be a good dad. He was stern but loving and supported whatever they wanted to do. Even when Tyler went through his ballet phase. Her brothers thought it was hilarious but after Nick shoved them off the porch of her childhood home, told Tyler he could do whatever he wanted no matter what anyone else said.  
  
He was her rock when it came to parenting three boys, she had no idea what she'd do without him, especially with a fourth kid on the way.  
  
Tyler and Gabe came back down the stairs right as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Okay! You boys got everything?" Tyler and Gabe nodded, shouting bye as they ran for the door. They heard Gibbs and Jack greet them as they already ran to the car.  
  
Nick had set Cam on the floor right as Gibbs and Jack walked into the kitchen. Cam lit up at seeing them, running and throwing himself at Jack's legs.  
  
She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hey there little one."  
  
"Auntie Jack!"  
  
"What no 'hi' for me?" Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Cam grinned up at him. "Hi Hi Grandpa Gibbsie!"  
  
Nick snickered at the nickname just like he did everytime making Gibbs shoot him a glare. Ellie bit her lip, nudging Nick's side who gave her a look, he knew she was trying not to laugh herself.  
  
Grabbing Cam's bag she handed it to Gibbs along with the container of fruits. "Thanks for looking after them Gibbs."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "You know we love the kids."  
  
Not long after they left did Ellie finish getting ready, then they were off for the appointment.

* * *

  
  
  
"Are you two ready?" Dr. Trace asked.  
  
Ellie squeezed Nick's hand as they nodded.  
  
Their eyes didn't move from the screen the second their baby appeared.  
  
"So? Is it another boy?" Ellie asked nervously, nails digging into the palm of Nick's hand   
  
Dr. Trace moved the wand around some more before grinning. "Congratulations you two, you finally will have baby girl Torres."  
  
Ellie burst into tears, grinning widely.  
  
"I'll give you two a few minutes." Dr. Trace smiled at them as she left the room.  
  
"Nick! A girl!" She turned her head, a wet laugh leaving her when she saw him. "Nick..are you crying?"  
  
"No!" He cleared his throat and hastily wiped his eyes. "Allergies."  
  
"We're in a hospital..and you don't have any." She pointed out with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay fine!" He stood, cupping her face as he kissed her. "I really wanted a girl."  
  
She laughed. "Me too. I love our boys with all my heart but-"  
  
"Agreed." Nick mumbled, kissing her again.  
  
"So..does that mean we're sticking with the name we picked just in case?"  
  
"Sounds good to me babe."  
  
  
  
Hours after Clarissa Torres entered the world, her parents watched on with happy smiles as her three brothers surrounded her staring in wonder.  
  
They finally had their baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wouldn't mind making more fics for this universe (Tyler focused since for some reason I have a soft spot for him) but it'd definitely be a challenge if I did.


End file.
